Yugioh : Taylor's Awesome Journey
by ActandRead
Summary: When God fucks up its his mistake to correct and so Taylor journeys to the Yugioh World and starts wreckung havoc! What will the gang do with two more people? is Miho as useless as they thought? and why the hell does he have a blue eyes deck! Might continue, Might not, depends on response from you guys.


hey guys this is a new story I just want to do so im doing it, its kind of like the new me doin whatever the fuck I want. so this is YUGIOH TAYLOR'S AWESOME JOURNER!!! Yes I do insert myself in the original yugioh and yes there will be romance. just warning you however this chapter will be a long one to write for me so please bare with me and buckle up and enjoy.

"hey guys Taylorp3100 the living zap-" At this moment I got zapped by a lightning and died... Or so I thought but at this point I get reminded that when a God fucks up a terrible spin off of a trend/ show is born I mean who dies and gets revived with a fucking Iphone SERIOUSLY!!!

I opened my eyes to see a white bearded old man looking at me with a single bead ofsweat going down his face. "Oh who are you?" I said rudely as the old man looked at me in confusion.

"I-Im the god of your world?" God said confused.

"Seriously what the fuck is with your cosplay." I swore.

"now now no nead to swear everything will be revealed in due time but why are you here?"

"I mean I did just get struck by lightung so that might be a tiny clue." I said sarcastically as God picked up on the sarcastic tone in my voice.

"I know but you arent the one who was supposed to die." God said awestruck.

"Some god wishing death upon people." I complained.

"that's not the point, the point is that your brother was not you." The old man said.

"Which one?"

"Liam."

"YOU KILLED ME AND LET THAT BASTARD LIVE WHAT THE FUCK NOW HE WILL STEAL FROM ME EVERYTHING I OWN!" I shouted as God shook his head.

"Look it was my fault now I have to think how to pay you back." God said whilst summoning an Ipad which had all mh data on it.

"A god using an Ipad, and suddenly flying pigs dont seem that far off." I said to myself as God gasped.

"I have my way of saying something! I will revive you in the Yugioh world and give you a deck of your choice!" God said as I sweatdropped.

"Seriously, is that all you could come up with. why don't you just revive me in MY world?" I asked.

"I cant as your body was destroyed in the lightning please Taylor let me rectify my mistake."

"Fine, some god you are." I said as God got into a summoning position.

"So what deck do you want?" God asked as I thought of my favourite deck.

"A Blue Eyes competitive deck with Summoned Skull in the deck." I said as God made a deck from thin air.

"There you go. Touch that and it will send you on to Domino city." God said as I touched the deck and held it in my right hand and closed my eyes.

"Good Luck."

"Bakura!" Yami Yugi shouted as be ran around the table to get stopped when the laptop which decides the stats of duel world exploaded as I got sent flying out of the laptop and hit my head on the wall I was sent flying into. "crap crap crap crap!" I shouted as my face planted in the wall and Bakura woke up.

"Yugi?" Bakura asked weakly seeing me try to pull my head out of the wall.

"Im glad your ok Bakura but this is confusing." Yugi said as the newly friended Yami Yugi talked to Yugi though his head.

"Its magic like the millennium puzzle!" Yami Yugi exclaimed to Yugi.

"Hey you what're you doing here?" Joey shouted pulling me out and grabbing me by the collar I didnt know I had, at this point I looked at myself to see my new clothes. I now wore an organization xiii costume with a deck holder attached to the waist line. After this I looked around to see the setting of the final episode of season 0 of Yugioh, I had to think fast.

"I'm a person who had thier soul stolen by the evil kid that looked like him." I pointed at Bakura as Yugi ran to me and Joey.

"The pharoah said to me he sensed magic like the millennium puzzle so he must be tellin the truth." Yugi defended as Yami took over and pushed Joey away.

"I need to speak to him so give me a minute until you start attacking." Yamj said as I got dragged off leaving a stunned Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Miho.

Me and Yami walked out the house and into a nearby alley when Yami stopped. "Spit it out who are you." Yami spat as I gulped.

"My name is Taylor and I got trapped by the evil Bakura by his Millennium Ring." I explained as Yami punched my stomach.

"The Truth." Yami growled.

"Fine I died and ot revived back there." I accidentally siad as I covered my mouth.

"Why would I believe that?"

"You died a while ago too pharoah...2000 years ago fight?" I said shocking the pharoah.

"You know who i am?" Yami said as I nodded.

" I come from a world that thinks this world is a cartoon called Yugioh or translated Game King, a douchbag god killed me bh mistake and revived me here with this deck." I explained as Yami growled.

"you think I would fall for that?" Yami asked as I opened my deck box.

"you will have to after I beat you at a duel." I said as I whipped out the duel disk God gave me.

"The hell is that?" Yami said as I remembered they didnt have duel disks yet as I collapsed it.

"Nothing lets just go inside and duel on the table." I said as we walked into the house with Yami grumbling.

We both sat on other ends of the table as I set up my deck and shuffled. "4000 life points, no tribute summoning, every card allowed." I said the rules whilst picking up my starting five cards as Yami did the same.

Duel start

Yugi LP: 4000

Taylor LP : 4000

My starting five cards were:

Blue Eyes White Dragon

Blue Eyes Alternaive white dragon

White stone of legends

Blue Dragon summoner

and a Mirror Force.

"I will start by setting a face down and I will my Blue Eyes Alternative's effect, by revealing a Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand like so I can special summon my Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon to the field." I said calmly as I placed the card down.

"now i place a trap card and summon my Blue eyes Summoner and use his effect by tributing this card I can bring another Alternative to my hand and I end my turn." I said.

[end turn]

"I draw and activate polymerization on my Gazelle king of mythical beasts and Beformet to bring out Chimera the flying mythical beast and end my turn with a facedown.

[End Turn]

"I draw and activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and special summon my second alternative and now I will place a facedown and summon the original BLUE EYES! Blue eyes Attack Chimera with your white lightning!" I calmly said

Yugi LP : 1900

"And now my Alternative White Dragon will end this duel!" I exclaimed.

Yugi LP : 0000

"That was a good duel so I will believe you." Yami said as the watchers gasped.

"That was a slaughter!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You dont have to remind him Tristan." Miho said looking me wholst approching me. "that was a good duel Taylor, you were fast." Miho said smiling.

"Miho right? Be careful what you say because that last part made me laugh internally because of how it sounds." I smiled as Miho realised what I meant and laughed along.

"You see what I mean?" I laughed.

"yeah but im laughing because you could've kept it to yourself and not sound like a perv." Miho laughed.

"True but what would be the fun of that." I laughed as I got punched by Tea.

"Stop thinking like that, I dont know about you but I should know better from you Miho!" Tea complained as we laughed more.

"good times, good times." I sighed as I thought back to what I would've gave to have tomes like this...

I was always a lonely kid eversince play school I was always bullied and when I got diagnosed with Tourettes things got worse, I mentally broke down and later on got diagnosed for depression and autism so I had no one to go to when diagnosed. When I died I gained a new chance and whilst I still have these things I have the chance to make friends which is all I can ask for.

"Taylor are you in there?" I heard as I opened my eyes and Miho was an inch away from my face. I of course blushed at this however I didn't care as i realised I spaced out again and the blush soon vacated.

"sorry there but you're pretty open to me, why?" I ask as she gae me the 'what are you talking alot' look as I sighed. "Look at how Joey over there greated me." I chuckled as Joey stood in shock at my come back.

"well because you don't seem bad." Miho simply said as I looked to the sky through the window.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

That was the first chapter of Taylors Awesome Adventure I hope you enjoy by the end it go a bot to real but it couldve been worse and with that I hope you enjoyed

-Taylor/ActandRead


End file.
